1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with two openable covers in which the rear cover can be lowered at its front edge and the front cover can be moved at least partially over the rear cover in its lowered position.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the above noted type is known from German Patent Application DE 100 13 723 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,402. In this roof, the rear cover can be lowered on its front edge and the front cover which is made as a spoiler roof can be moved into one of several open configurations in which it extends at least partially over the lowered rear cover. The size of the maximally clearable roof opening corresponds to only a portion of the length of the front cover. The support of the front cover takes place in the manner which is typical for spoiler covers only in the front third so that the rear edge is exposed to major vibrations as a result of the wind forces which occur especially at high vehicle speeds.
Furthermore, German Patent Application DE 37 30 112 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,496 disclose a motor vehicle roof with two covers, with a rear cover which can be completely lowered to such an extent that the front cover can be pushed to the rear over it. Ventilator positions by means of raising of the rear cover edges cannot be implemented there.
Another motor vehicle roof with two openable covers and one open configuration, in which the front cover can be moved to under the raised rear cover is known from German Patent Application DE 100 11 350 A1 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,770. The open configurations there also comprise ventilator positions with raised rear cover edges. The disadvantage in this motor vehicle roof is the limited headroom, especially for the rear-seat passengers, when the front cover is lowered and pushed to the rear.